


尾巴尖儿

by 196198



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/196198/pseuds/196198





	1. Chapter 1

1.

所有鸦科鸟类都有一个共同的爱好，就是扯尾巴（tail pulling）。性格活泼智力极高而又精力旺盛的他们似乎天生就有犯贱的冲动，就连维护法纪的鸦天狗警察们也无法免俗。一条摇摆的尾巴，来回摆动的雨刷，甚至是一根鞋带都能让这些鸟儿兴奋得难以克制。

并且，如果扯尾巴的对象没有反应，他们还会更加用力地多扯几次，也许是为了对象欣赏气急败坏的样子吧。

这天鸦天狗警察土方十四郎正手持锡杖飞在天上巡逻，一双锐利的蓝眼睛巡视着地面。突然，他发现地上有一只九条尾巴的白毛大狐狸。若是平时，作为妖界警察的他还能靠坚定的意志和局中法度克制扯尾巴的冲动，可这次是九条尾巴，九倍的诱惑，纵使是鬼副长也扛不住了。

只见他双手结印，空中便炸出一阵黑烟，混着黑羽飘散开来，黑烟中飞出一只乌黑油亮的蓝眼渡鸦来。土方变成大渡鸦之后便一个猛子扎下去目标直指地上的白色卷毛狐狸，而当事狐还毫不知情地晒着太阳。土方在大狐狸背后落了地，蹑手蹑脚地走过去，一口咬在九尾白狐的尾巴尖上便立即扑扇翅膀飞到半空中，这一口结结实实地揪了一大把狐毛下来，疼得狐狸嗷地一声惨叫出来。

白狐愤然回头，只见一只大乌鸦飞在半空中，嘴里还叼着他的毛，蓝色的眼睛里写满了心满意足。土方正准备振翅飞走，却看见白狐赤色的双眼里闪起紫色的光芒，便被魇住了，浑身上下都动弹不得，直接从半空中摔倒地下。那狐狸摇身一变化为人形，双手结印，被迷了心智的土方就变回人形。

在土方身上摸索了一阵，狐狸拿着土方的证件说道，“嗯，土方十四郎，警察，还是个副长，居然对阿银我这种良民干这么过分的事情。那么钱包我就笑纳了。”狐狸对土方一笑，把证件扔回他脸上拿着钱包就走了，留下动弹不得的土方躺在地上咬牙切齿，心想着一定要报仇。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
丢了面子的土方心里一直憋着一口气想寻仇，天天在山里巡逻一心想把拿了他钱包的死狐狸抓着好好教训一顿。他腰挎佩刀飞在天上，锐利的目光扫过森林，却看见树荫下有白毛毛一大坨，他定睛一看这正是那个自称阿银的狐狸。“臭狐狸！哪里跑！”土方大喊一句之后便变回乌鸦收拢翅膀一个猛子直冲白狐扎了下去，宛如一支离弦的利箭。

待他俯冲到狐狸头上便张开双翼，伸出一双漆黑的利爪，一个猛禽扑兔便狠狠地钳住了白狐，一双利爪钩穿了狐皮叫这白狐狸变成了花狐狸。土方得势不饶狐，骑在狐狸头上就是一阵玄乌乱点头，啄得狐狸那是一头是血，狐毛乱飞，花狐狸转眼就变成了红狐狸。

“啊！救命啊！警察杀狐啦！”

“臭狐狸闭嘴！抢劫抢到警察头上还敢说？”

“警察大人我错了，求求您大人有大量放过小狐吧。”

说时迟那时快，佯装示弱的银时一个老树盘根，不对是老狐回头一口咬上了土方的翅膀把他甩到地上，白狐一击得手瞬间换口，尖锐的犬齿搭上了鲜嫩的喉管，

“副长大人，咱们有话好说嘛。”，

“可恶！杀了你！”

地上的大乌鸦高喊着变回了人形。黑发的青年抓着狐狸后颈一人一狐在草地上翻了个身，压住白狐拿剑便刺，全然不顾自脖颈流下的温热鲜血打在狐狸脸上。

只见土方手中长剑寒光一闪，剑锋直指银时咽喉，电光火石之间白狐变成了一个白发的青年，青年抽出腰间的木刀砍断了土方的剑，飞出的断刃带着余劲深深地插进了他的肩膀。 土方瞪圆了湛蓝色的双眼，脸上写满了惊愕，他的目光不断在自己手中的断刃和那个一脸懒散的卷毛手里的木刀之间游移。

以木斩铁，这可是传说中白夜叉的绝技，可他却无法将传说中剑法如神的白夜叉和面前这个颓废的死鱼眼联系起来。但是这独门绝技和刚才那几乎把自己的刀震脱手的怪力是做不得假的，再加上这家伙确实和传说里一样是白衣白发，红眸似血，年轻的土方突然感觉心里白夜叉的光辉形象破灭了。但是偶像就算幻灭也还是偶像近距离接触已然不易，要是能学上一两手那就是天大的好事了。

不过目前要先缓和一下局势，比如给遭了无妄灾的偶像赔礼道歉，于是土方双手抱拳单膝跪地说道

“白夜叉大人，在下不知您的身份，唐突了您，请您大人有大量，给在下一个将功补过的机会吧！”

看着冷汗直冒，连声音都开始发抖的土方，银时不禁笑出了声，“真是的，一个个都是这样，所以我才整天待在上山啊。叫我阿银就好啦。”

银时赤色的眼珠子滴溜溜地转了转，脸上露出狡黠的微笑“不过嘛，小十四你好像蛮有钱的嘛，请我喝酒吃甜食就原谅你好了。”

“只要酒……和甜食吗？可您受了那么重的伤……”完全没有察觉到即将被敲诈勒索的土方还在关心偶像的伤势。

“皮肉伤啦，皮肉伤。”说着银时掐了几个指诀，身上的血迹和伤痕就通通不见了，“你看这不就好了嘛。我们去人间找乐子吧！”


	3. Chapter 3

3.

银时瞥了一眼旁边的小乌鸦，成熟的中分发型和笔挺的制服也难掩身上的稚气，不过这幅装大人的样子还蛮可爱的，让人忍不住想整一整他。头发看起来也好柔软啊，因为是乌鸦所以头发才会黑得像乌鸦羽毛一样吗？蓝色的凤眼也非常漂亮，憧憬的眼神也很可爱嘛，不过炸毛一定更好玩，等一下就让他尝尝狗粮的味道吧。

“亮晶晶！好多亮晶晶！”看到卖跳棋的摊贩，土方的眼睛一下就亮了起来—鸦科鸟类天生就喜欢亮闪闪的东西，作为一位只有77岁的年轻鸦天狗土方很难抗拒这种来着血脉的本能。看着抱着一盒跳棋一脸幸福的土方，银时第一次后悔带着这只没见过世面的乡下乌鸦出来，当时只拿走土方的钱包就好了。

银时一脸鄙视地看着土方怀里抱着的跳棋， “你要这玩意干嘛？”

土方一脸兴奋地说“当然是絮窝啦！嘿嘿，平时一个月都找不到这么多亮晶晶呢，人间真是好地方啊！”

银时用食指点了一下小乌鸦的额头说，“切，玻璃珠批发一毛钱一颗，你去买一卡车睡在玻璃珠里吧！”

“诶？银时大人您懂得真多啊！”小乌鸦眼中的崇敬好像又加深了，被盯得压力山大的银时只得快步走向居酒屋，想要借糖分消愁。

“来来来，你尝尝这个。”银时端着一碗盖满蛋黄酱的饭递给土方，千年老狐熟练地在脸上露出的关切的微笑，摸了摸土方的头说道，“这东西很有营养的，你要吃完才行，这样羽毛会更光亮。”

听从了偶像的蛊惑，土方盛了满满一大勺蛋黄酱放进嘴里，随后便瞪大了眼睛，正当银时准备享受恶作剧成功的快乐时，土方却端起碗以颇为豪爽的吃相瞬间吞下了整碗蛋黄酱盖饭。

土方抹了把嘴角的酱汁说，“太好吃了！您也应该多吃点的。”

说着就把一整瓶蛋黄酱挤在了银时面前的红豆盖饭上，银时仿佛听见自己脑海中有个声音在狂吼，

“为什么这孩子吃狗粮这么开心啊！？至高无上的糖分啊！糖分被狗粮玷污了啊！”

为了不浪费粮食（和钱）银时端起碗，流着泪把被玷污的糖分吃掉，旁边的小乌鸦看着他的泪水却疑惑起来，“银时大人，您为什么哭了啊？”

“因为太好吃被感动到了，还有叫阿银就好。”

“好的，银时大人。”

“什么？只有大床房了？”

无视了银时的吼声，前台带着职业的假笑对二妖说，“两位好像关系很好呢，将就一晚应该也没问题吧。”

土方果断抓住和偶像共处一室的宝贵机会，交钱开房一气呵成。和土方约法三章之后银时就去洗澡了，洗完澡的银时从浴室里走出来却看到了让他震惊的一幕———土方一脸幸福躺在玻璃珠和蛋黄酱堆出来的“窝”上。 

银时一脸鄙视地盯着躺在玻璃珠和蛋黄酱上滚来滚去，并且不断发出快乐的粗哑叫声的土方暗自腹诽道，卵生动物智商就是低啊，几个玻璃珠就高兴成这样。所以说鸟类真不愧是蜥蜴的近亲吗？跟那些囤宝藏的喷火蜥蜴一样肤浅，不不不，这个家伙囤的连宝藏都不是，只是狗粮和垃圾而已。果然不到百岁的小妖都是孩子啊…… 

另一边，在“财宝”上滚够了的土方已经变回人形抱着他的宝贝们，脸上洋溢着幸福的微笑。银时捂着脸长叹一声，钻进被子给自己最糟糕的一天（目前）拉下帷幕。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

银时是半夜被冻醒的，犬科动物优良的夜视让他清楚地看到那只除了脸和身材一无是处的乌鸦卷走了他的被子还抱着他的尾巴。气愤的银时只能把热乎乎的小乌鸦拉进怀里取暖。（鸟类体温比哺乳动物高）正准备睡个回笼觉的银时却看见土方用脸蹭了蹭他的尾巴，顿时觉得他看起来都顺眼了很多，眼睛一闭就睡到了日上三竿。

再次醒来的银时一睁眼就看到了在沙发上坐着的已经穿戴整齐的土方，面对懒散至极的“偶像”，那双钴蓝眼睛中的崇敬已经掺杂上了嫌弃。见银时醒来，正襟危坐的小乌鸦开口了，语气中难掩失望，“您平时都这么懒散吗？不但没有正经工作，也没有任何积蓄。而且您在丸子铺，居酒屋都赊了很多账，这样堕落下去可不行啊。”

银时在床上换了个姿势继续躺着，“小孩子就不要管那么多，阿银我可不像你这种税金小偷一样可以轻松地在街上逛逛就能偷走大笔税金啊，我们穷人活着就竭尽全力了。我说青光眼小朋友，不如你请我喝酒，我就教你木斩铁？”

土方听罢腾地一下从沙发上站了起来，一双钴蓝的凤眼因为生气睁得老大，鼻孔微张直喘粗气，胸脯也像活像风箱一样起伏不断，“你说谁是小朋友？老子可是真选组副长! 根据妖界宪法规定，任何妖类凡满60周岁便为成年妖，老子可是已经77岁了！还有谁是税金小偷啊，老子可是有认真工作的，和你这种无业游民完全不一样！”

床上的银时耷拉着死鱼眼，看着土方激动的样子觉得格外有趣，于是他扣着鼻屎调戏起土方来，“啧啧啧，说你几句就这么凶，小十四肯定没有男朋友吧，倒是可惜了你这张漂亮的脸。既然你那么喜欢玩尾巴，要不要来玩玩阿银我的第十条尾巴啊？”

说着他就掀起了兜裆布，给土方看他那还处于晨勃状态的第十条尾巴。看到第十条尾巴的土方立马涨红了脸，他扭过头去咬牙切齿地说，“在下素来仰慕白夜叉，没想到您竟然是这样的人……”

看着银时依旧毫无波澜的双眼，土方气得夺门而出，走廊的木地板都被他跺得咚咚直响。 冲出宾馆的土方还是气得不行，他可以说是听着白夜叉的故事长大的，从小就崇拜那位白衣、白发、头戴狐狸面具，只靠一把木刀走天涯的侠客，也梦想能和他并肩作战。当上警察也是因为想和偶像一样行侠仗义，就连懵懂时期的性幻想对象也是白夜叉。

可没想到的是，在这短短的两天里，土方对偶像所有的幻想都破灭了，梦里白衣飘飘的侠客变成了扣着鼻子欠了一屁股债的颓废大叔，居然还是个卷毛！但是回味一下当初被斩断剑的时候，那只臭狐狸认真的时候还蛮帅的，连卷毛看起来都顺眼多了，那双赤红的眼睛好像有魔力一样……要是能被他……

手机铃声打断了土方旖旎的幻想—是局里打来的电话，他甩了甩头把幻想甩出脑外，重新投入工作中。 而在旅店里，虽然被小辈劈头盖脸地教训了一顿很不爽，但是土方那张羞红的脸却一直留着银时脑海里。

明明穿着笔挺的制服，头发也梳成大人的样子，却盖不住一脸的稚气，内心也纯情得不行呢，随便调戏一下脸就红透了。禁欲，可爱，色情，银时心里评价道，一向是古井无波的千年老狐狸突然对这个年纪还不到自己零头的小家伙产生了浓厚的兴趣。

这家伙身材和脸都没得说，脾气爆了点，脑子还有点傻。不过太乖就不好玩了，这种不服输的小家伙最适合SM，拿红绳子捆起来一定棒极了。银时幻想着撸动阴茎，把白浊射在了想象中的土方脸上。

“从冰岛走私的毒蝇伞……”土方读着手里的报告，脸上丝毫没有刚才在旅馆门口的慌乱.羞耻之色，他手持报告，坐在会议室里，锐利的蓝眸扫视着白板上的线索和几名嫌疑人的资料和照片，凌厉的视线最后停在了被贴在白板中央的一张长着白点的红蘑菇照片上，“毒蝇伞”土方低声念出蘑菇的名字，眯起了双眼，眉头也皱了起来“吃了会产生幻觉和快感，是最原始的几种毒品之一。据说圣诞老人的传说也和这蘑菇有关。不管是人类还是驯鹿都对这玩意很痴迷呢，没想到妖怪也迷上了这蘑菇。”土方猛地起身，一把把手里的卷宗拍在了桌上，环视一圈之后开口说道“我宣布，本次禁毒专项整治工作—代号‘扫除’行动正式开始！” 


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
一周之后

银时拿着一串赊账赊来的丸子在街上闲逛，他抬头突然看见在高大的行道树上站着一只乌黑油亮的大渡鸦。那只站姿神气十足的渡鸦用他锐利的蓝眼死死地盯着一条小巷。见到土方那副认真的样子，银时不禁想要逗逗他，“呦呵，这不是副长大人嘛？您不躲在办公室里用纳税人的税金吹空调到这是干嘛啊？您这是盯梢儿呢？”

“闭嘴！变态死卷毛！老子在工作！”大乌鸦狠狠地剜了银时一眼，银时却莫名觉得有些可爱。

“啧啧，您好歹也是人民公仆啊，怎么能对人民这么凶呢？”

“你个税都没交过的无业游民死卷毛算哪门子人民？唯死亡与赋税不可避免听过没？”

“明明前几天还在乖乖地叫人家银时大人嘛。喂，那个超迷白夜叉的小十四被你藏到哪里去了？”

怒不可遏的土方飞下树梢变回人形，一把扯住银时的领子咆哮起来，“死卷毛，你是卷毛倒长进脑壳把脑子卷坏了吧？”

出来盯梢的土方为了掩饰身份只穿了一件黑色的浴衣，那浴衣松松垮垮地披在他身上，领口都快开到腰了，白皙的胸脯就大剌剌地露着，看得银时楞了一秒，就在这愣住的一秒里，只听咔嚓一声，一个闪亮的银镯子便扣上了银时的手腕。

“妨碍公务，跟我走一趟吧。”说着土方就把手铐的另一半扣在了自己手上。就在这时，巷子深处传来了脚步声。土方连忙掏钥匙想放走银时，好继续跟踪犯罪嫌疑人，可是一摸兜却掏了个空—本应装着蛋黄酱和钥匙的口袋里只有一张照片，那是一张已经泛黄的黑白老照片，上面模模糊糊地印着一个勉强可以被认出来的白夜叉的背影，上面还用马克笔写着“土方去死吧！”

“总悟……你个臭小子……”土方咬牙切齿地低声咒骂道，脸上红一阵白一阵的，半是羞半是气。气是被总悟破坏了视若珍宝的照片，羞是他随身带着偶像极度稀有的照片的事情被正主发现了，而且他在怒斥偶像并且当场脱粉之后也没把照片扔掉的事实也被发现了。

看到照片的银时噗嗤一下笑出了声，原来这小家伙还是自己的忠实粉丝，而且好像还是个傲娇，嘴里骂着变态死卷毛，结果还不是把照片当宝贝。巷子里的脚步声越来越近了，银时见状连忙用宽大的和服袖子挡住银手镯，一把把土方摁在墙上吻上他的嘴唇，直到目标走出巷子才放开他。

土方的脸一路红到了脖子跟，虽然明白银时是在帮他打掩护，但是被偶像（x幻想对像）强吻对他来说实在是太刺激了。眼看目标就要走远了，银时对红着脸愣在原地的土方说，“喂，再不追可就跑了哦。”

“可是这手铐……”土方看着手铐泛起愁来，要知道，这妖界警察用的手铐是可以随戴着的妖变形的，就算他变回乌鸦也还是挣不掉。

“假扮情侣把手铐藏在袖子里不就行了？”银时带着玩味的坏笑说道。

“两个男人手牵手比戴着手铐还扎眼吧！这还怎么跟踪啊！”土方低声咆哮起来。

“放心吧，狐妖可是以变化出名的，阿银我更是千年九尾大狐妖。”银时露出了“包在我身上”的微笑，土方却隐隐地担忧起来。

银时一脸坏笑地打了个响指，土方惊恐地发现，自己拿小半瓶子发胶摸出来的中分变回了v字刘海，短发也变成了两条麻花辫，身上的黑色和服上也多出了几朵暗红的蔷薇花。

担忧成真的土方涨红了脸怒骂道，“卷毛死变态！你给我等着！老子饶不了你！”

“再不追就真跑掉了哦？”说着银时还摸了一把土方的黑发，指尖传来的柔滑触感比想象中还要柔软，银时不禁露出了得逞的坏笑。


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
“咱们追着一头鹿是干嘛啊？”银时凑到土方耳边悄悄问道，鹿族可是以胆小怕事出名的，妖怪警察跟踪一头人畜无害的鹿简直是不可理喻。

“不是普通的鹿，是三叉戟，他是奈良帮的头号打手，”土方思考了一下还是决定和盘托出，“我们怀疑他们勾结北欧的驯鹿走私毒蝇伞。”

“奈良帮？奈良的鹿不都在神社和公园工作吗？”银时还是不能把印象中乖巧可爱的小鹿和黑帮联系起来。

“这些鹿平时连偷带抢，一年能咬伤200多人，人类都管他们叫‘鹿匪’，奈良帮就是由其中最凶恶的鹿组成的。”

“那毒蝇伞又是什么？”

“一种红底白点的伞状毒蘑菇，吃了会产生幻觉，是北欧流行的毒品。”

“等会，北欧流行的毒品你怎么这么清楚？”

“全球妖怪警察都是乌鸦，我们之间有内网的。”土方用余光瞄了瞄那头被称为三叉戟的雄鹿，“那鹿准备走了，赶紧跟上去吧。”

不得不说，假扮情侣是非常有效的，信息量巨大的对话在外人看来只是情侣之间在亲昵地咬耳朵罢了。而当目标察觉到被跟踪的时候也可以假装亲热来摆脱怀疑，银时也借着这个机会着实吃了一大波豆腐。一度认为“白夜叉好色”只是污蔑的土方在被吃豆腐之后恼羞成怒，假借情侣之间的打闹，狠狠地动手打了这色狐狸一顿。揍得色狐狸满头包之后，土方抬头一看，妖潮中哪还有犯罪嫌疑鹿的身影。

“小十四乖乖亲阿银一口就帮你找鹿哦。”被揍成花狐狸的银时奸笑道。  
绕是拥有鸦科鸟类敏锐视觉的土方也找不到三叉戟的一蹄半角，只能不情愿地献上一吻，奸计得逞的银时借机撬开贝齿，来了个法式舌吻，在那高热口腔中攻伐一番才放已经满面通红的土方。

依靠犬科动物灵敏的嗅觉，两人很快就找到了三叉戟。只见他转头观察了一圈，拧开铁门走进了一个废弃仓库。那仓库外面墙皮斑驳，门口长着一尺长的杂草，连大门也是锈迹斑斑，只能勉强辨认出曾经是红色的。

铁门只要一碰，生锈的合页就会发出尖锐的呻吟，而在必然惊动对方的情况下贸然闯进情况不明的仓库显然是不可取的选择，于是土方拉着银时在仓库一周侦查起来，试图找到个通风口窥探一下情况。

很快，两人就在仓库背面找到了一个通风口，因为位置太高，土方只能变回乌鸦让银时抓着他翅膀把他举起来才能看见仓库里的状况。被高举着的大乌鸦转动脑袋，用侧面对着通风口，透过铁丝网和转动的风扇，他看到…………

欲知后事如何，请听下回分解（雾）


	7. Chapter 7

头生三叉尖似戟，蹄似金钢碎水泥

上回说到， 土方被银时托到仓库的通风口旁，刚接近通风口土方就差点被浓重的潮湿的蘑菇味道熏了一跟头，发现偌大的仓库里有好几排大架子，架子上是种在培养基里的毒蝇伞，被排风扇剪碎的微弱阳光混着昏黄的灯光洒在长着白点的红蘑菇上，透出诡异的橙红色。土方敏锐的时间仓库的尽头还有张掉漆的长桌，上面还放着一些烤干的蘑菇——正是奈良帮倒卖的蘑菇干，仓库角落里还码放着几个印着鹿角的箱子。

孢子随着蘑菇的异味一路飘进了银时的鼻孔里，呛得他直想打喷嚏，犬科动物灵敏的嗅觉此时却变成了软肋。被银时举着的土方还想再仔细观察一下仓库内部的构造，结果银时打喷嚏时浑身一震，一下子松了手，被举着的土方一下就砸到银时脸上了。  
“诶呦！”两人异口同声的惨叫出声。

“他要跑了！快追！”行动败露，眼看目标就要跑了，土方只能硬着头皮拉着银时，三步并作两步地冲到仓库门口。只见一个长着鹿角的大汉刚刚推开铁门，探出半个身子来。电光火石之间，土方一个箭步冲上去跳到半空中，一记膝击顶在鹿男咽喉处撞进大门。半跪在鹿男身上的土方用余光看见银时以一个与自己一模一样的姿势半跪在另一头鹿身上，那双平时慵懒的死鱼眼也圆睁着，木刀也紧握在手，美中不足的地方是，银时飞踢的时候被鹿男的角扎破了额头，血从卷毛里一路流到了下巴。

土方还没来得及惊讶自己和银时近乎满分的同步率以至于他飞踢的时候都没感觉到手铐的存在，只见一头身高九尺的高大鹿男拿着一杆两米多长的镰枪冲了过来——正是三叉戟。

“臭条子！看俺把你们全踩成肉泥！”三叉戟抡圆了了长枪向下劈砍，只见长枪带着破风声直直地向土方砸去。土方一个前滚翻躲开了镰枪，那镰枪砸在地上，把水泥铸造的地面砸得龟裂粉碎。一跟头翻到三叉戟身前的土方掏出妖怪警察的制式打刀和欺身上前的银时一起挥刀直取三叉戟下盘。三叉戟不愧是奈良帮的头号打手，以一敌二丝毫不慌，只见他双手握枪往回扫，枪尖直指银时，又抬起巨蹄踢向土方面门。土方连忙拿刀格挡，刀蹄相撞发出铁器相撞般的声音，巨大的力道撕裂了土方的虎口，鲜血顺着刀把流淌下来，打刀上都出现了裂痕。银时侧身闪过镰枪，趁三叉戟的蹄子被土方架住，一刀捅穿了他的脚踝，血液随着木刀抽出飞溅而出，刀刃上还沾着鲜红的血肉。

三叉戟吃痛，踉跄着后退了几步，两头个头稍小的鹿从两侧走上前护住了他，一头只有一只眼，另一头则只有一只角。土方架住一只角挥来的长刀，把刀往前一送，刀尖便插进了一只角的眼窝，抽出刀之后，土方嫌恶地甩掉了刀尖上红白相间的脑子和血液。另一边，银时横过木刀架住一只眼的刀，借势往前一送就削掉了一只眼的半个脑袋，甩掉木刀上的脑子和血液之后，银时又拿衣服擦了擦刀柄和流到手上的血，以防木刀打滑。这下两头鹿都瞎了一只眼，少了一只角。

三叉戟在小弟拿生命给他争取到的时间里躲进了蘑菇架子里。他从上衣上扯了一条布包扎好脚踝上流血的伤口，又从口袋里抓了一把蘑菇干塞进嘴里。吃了毒蝇伞的三叉戟眼睛通红，直喘粗气，他扛着镰枪战力起来，没受伤的蹄子狠狠地跺在地上，把水泥都跺成了蜘蛛网，嘴里也发出凶蛮的咆哮，俨然已是一头疯鹿。

状若疯魔的三叉戟挥舞着沉重的镰枪一路撞碎了蘑菇架冲到银土二人面前。他嘴里嚼着蘑菇，身上还挂着不少从架子上掉下来的蘑菇，脚步凌乱，镰枪却挥舞地像电风扇一般。眼看这头疯鹿已是强弩之末，银土二人交换了个眼神，同时一跟头翻到三叉戟身前，伸手用手铐绊倒了他。三叉戟沉重的身躯扑倒在地，镰枪也飞了出去，连牙都摔掉了好几颗。他挣扎着想爬起来，脑后却同时挨了两记重击。

警笛声带来了几辆黑白相间的警车，警车侧面写着妖怪特别武装警察真选组的字样，旁边还有金色三瓣菊的徽记。真选组的黑乌鸦们迅速地完成了取证工作，满仓库的证物都被分门别类地装车带走了，三叉戟被扎了麻醉剂，扣上手铐押上了警车地上的嫌疑人鹿们的尸体也被装进尸袋带走了，偌大的仓库被清理得如雪洞一样，只有残留的气味能证实这里曾经进行着非法的种植和制造。

银时和土方的手铐也被解开了，土方眼神复杂地看了银时一眼，说道“协助警方办案有功有奖金的，你过几天来局里拿奖金吧。”

“十四这是在邀请阿银我去约会吗？”银时一脸坏笑，不禁让人怀疑他把刚才那副浴血夜叉相藏到哪里去了。

“才不是！这可是你这无业游民第一次获得正经收入的机会，你就感激不尽吧！”嘴上虽然这么说，土方脸上还是泛起了一层难以察觉的红晕。

“是是是，副长大人的命令小的一定服从。小十四想见阿银又不好意思说的傲娇样子真可爱呢。”银时把后半句话咽进肚里，脸上陪着笑，目送土方钻进车里离开现场。

欲知后事如何，请听下回分解。


	8. Chapter 8

口是心非鬼副长，知故问白夜叉

土方坐在办公室里叼着烟沉思，桌子上的烟灰缸已经满到溢出来了，可堆成山的文件却分毫未动。不是工作狂副长大人转了性，而是每当他提起笔，手上的绷带就会提醒他仓库里发生的事情。

当时他的刀一脚就被踢出裂痕了，再抗一下估计就断了，若不是银时在场可能就交代了。但是原计划明明是跟踪盯梢，放长线钓大鱼的，却被银时直接搅乱了。

土方又点了一根烟拿在手上。想着和银时并肩作战时的情形，两个人默契得简直像一个人，甚至他都没感觉到手上还拷着一个人，手腕上连红痕都没有。

土方不禁想出了神，眼前全是银时的影子，微凉的手，带着甜味的唇，还有毛茸茸的大尾巴，那可是九条啊！九条白白毛毛，晃来晃去的大尾巴啊！好想抓住撸一撸，揪一揪啊。

直到烟烧到滤嘴烫了手，他才回过神来。我是哪里来的少女吗？他自嘲地摇了摇头，把烧光的烟摁在了桌上的烟灰山上。

“山崎！倒烟灰！”被山崎领进真选组屯所的银时隔着老远就听见了土方中气十足的低沉嗓音。听见副长招呼的山崎仿佛被抽了一鞭子似的，立刻加快了脚步走向了土方的房间。

土方听见门口的脚步声，头也不抬地说道  
“慢死了，山崎！还有没烟了快去买一包。”

“那个，副长，有人要见你。”听到山崎的话土方这才抬起头来，映入眼帘的便是穿着云纹和服的银时站在门口，土方的眼神一下就亮了起来。初夏的微风把那头卷毛吹得蓬松无比，让人不禁想要揉一把。察觉到气氛微妙的山崎抱着烟灰缸就跑出了副长的房间，走之前还带上了门。

“真不愧是税金小偷啊，这空调吹着真舒服。”银时进门坐下就开始一边扣鼻孔一边开始挑事。

“说的像你交过税一样，给，这是你的奖金。”土方递给银时一个鼓鼓的信封，上面还盖着真选组的章。“这可是你第一笔正当收入。”

“谨遵副长大人命令，”银时脸上带着坏笑说道，“要是实在没钱了还能卖卖签名照片，毕竟连背影照片都有小粉丝买来收藏呢。”

“才不会有人买你的照片呢，你现在就是个废材大叔罢了。”这话配上土方一脸向往的神情显得毫不可信。

“小十四肯定是迷上了阿银吧。”一针见血，皮薄的十四瞬间就开始脸红了。

土方脸红得要滴血，内心里狂嚎：明明这家伙已经只是个废柴大叔了，为什么还是好帅啊！我不想承认这家伙是白夜叉啊！快点岔开话题吧。于是，土方看着银时空空的身后开口问道，“那个，你的尾巴呢？”

“外面那么多乌鸦天狗，要是每个都像你一样，阿银我的尾巴就要秃咯。再说夏天拖着九条尾巴很热诶。” 银时犀利的话语再次命中靶心。

被戳到痛处的土方脸红得更狠了，“那……那明明是意外……”

可银时却把尾巴变出来伸到他面前说，“想摸可以一直摸哦。”

“好软！而且尾巴毛也卷卷的。”土方抱着大尾巴一脸幸福地说。看着一向严肃死板的小乌鸦抱着尾巴笑得像个孩子，银时的心都要化了。

“阿银我这是天生的天然卷，我也想要清爽的直发……啊！好痛好痛！不许揪我的毛！”人形的土方还是没法抵抗本能，追着银时摇晃的尾巴连扯带拽，房间里干净的地面霎时间铺上了一层卷曲的白毛。被揪疼了的银时抓住土方作乱的双手，把人摁在地上，这时门外却传来了敲门声。

欲知后事如何，请听下回分解。


	9. Chapter 9

心狠手辣鬼副长，闻者皆觉心惊惶

上回说到，手欠的土方因为薅毛被银时摁在地上，眼看银时的脸越贴越近，土方的脸也红了起来，正当他准备接受银时有些粗暴的吻时，门口响起了敲门声。

“报告副长!那个三叉戟还是不肯开口，连自己的真名都不肯说。”听到队士的报告，土方一扫脸上的羞涩，起身理了理衣服便打开门。

土方手扶着门框回头以公事公办的语气对银时说“奖金已经给你了，没有其他线索你就走吧。” 假装我是线人？银时看着土方远去的身影恨恨地想，总有一天要在整个真选组面前办了你！

银时并没有离开真选组屯所，他实在对土方的工作生活太好奇了。土方作为他的资深粉丝连他都不记得拍过的照片都能找出来，肯定已经把他的家底都翻烂了，可银时却除了姓名和职业以外对土方一无所知。

这么想着的银时趁队士们不注意，一个翻身变成一只肥硕的银猫躲进了绿化带里。银猫抽了抽鼻子，贪婪地吸了几口空气中土方的味道便开始顺着气味追踪起来。

一路上，隐约的惨叫和队士们的谈话不断飘进银猫的耳朵里。  
“副长又审犯人了……”  
“咱们赶紧出去避一避吧……”  
“……想想就头皮发麻……”

虽然听说小十四被人称为什么鬼副长，但是自己人也这么怕他？这可真有意思。阿银我还真想看看小十四别的样子呢。银时爬上了审讯室的屋顶，悄悄用爪子扒开瓦片向室内望去。

亮堂堂的审讯室里只有十四和三叉戟，只见三叉戟被两根挂肉的铁钩子穿过脚踝挂在房梁上，浑身鲜血淋漓，衣服都破成了碎片，连他那标志性的三叉大角都被打断了一根。土方正拿着几张湿润的黄纸往他脸上铺，黄纸越堆越厚，能够进入三叉戟肺部的空气也越来越少，窒息的他不断挣扎着，活像一条被扔上岸的鱼，穿过脚踝的铁钩随着他不断的挣扎撕裂他的血肉，鲜血如红色小溪一般流淌下来。直到他动作幅度慢慢减小，土方才拿走他脸上的黄纸。

终于能呼吸到空气的三叉戟大口地喘着气，虽然命差点没了，但他还是一言不发。眼看光靠“金纸糊佛面”是敲不开他的嘴了。土方冷漠嫌恶的眼神里又掺了几丝阴冷。可银时却觉得土方那副嫌恶的样子色气极了，感觉被他那样看一眼就能硬起来。

土方转身擦掉了手上的纸屑，从柜子里拿出了几根细长的钉子，那几颗钉子上还粘着些暗色的痕迹，仿佛是洗不掉的血迹一般。土方把钉子缓缓刺进三叉戟的指甲下面，捅到底之后还要晃一晃。三叉戟一口大牙都要咬碎了，可他还是默不作声。

与此同时，奈良神社里，奈良帮因为被端了仓库正在进行紧急会议。

端坐在主席上的一头须发皆白的老鹿缓缓说道“我对三叉戟有救命之恩，他肯定不会背叛我们，眼下最关键的是怎么重建仓库。”

“那可不一定！”一头从挪威来的驯鹿瓮声瓮气地说，“那个真选组的副长可不是省油的灯，听说就是石头，在他面前也得老实招供。”

“大长老！”一头年轻的公鹿跑进了神社大堂，“有人想要那批军火！”

此话一出，四座皆惊。那批军火的情报可是奈良帮的不传之秘，大长老视为命根子一般的存在，就连驯鹿们也不清楚关于军火的情报。

“今天，就先到这吧，老夫自有打算。”被称为大长老的老鹿捋了捋胡须说道，“散会。”

而在真选组的审讯室里，三叉戟的十个指头都被钉进了铁钉，而土方正拿着几盏油灯慢慢地炙烤着铁钉。三叉戟疼的脸色发白，浑身发抖，牙都咬出了声响，却还是不开口。

“哼。”土方轻蔑地一哼，“这才刚开始加热，不招就先烤你五分钟。”说着土方拿手拍了拍三叉戟的脸。指尖是神经密度最高的地方之一，而指尖被穿了炽热铁钉的三叉戟，已经疼得要昏过去了，而房顶上的银时则快被土方强势的样子迷昏过去了。

“我……招了……”  
终于，被烤了三分钟的三叉戟再也无法忍受炙热的铁钉扎进指甲下面的痛苦了。他就像竹筒倒豆子一般，把所有知道的事情都交代了出来。拿到口供的土方露出了得意的笑容，随后他抬头望向银时扒出来的洞，露出了一个嘲讽的笑，仿佛在说，“早就知道你在那了，白痴卷毛。”

一开始银时只是被土方的外貌所吸引，后来则是觉得他脾气很有趣，现在的银时则是彻底迷上土方了。那副强势而冷酷的样子迷的银时神魂颠倒，再结合土方在银时面前才会展现的，那副堪称娇羞的模样，两种强烈的反差更是让银时心甘情愿地拜倒在土方的制服衣摆下。

当了一千多年黄金单身汉的银时坐在屋顶上，收起了玩闹的心，开始认真思考怎么把土方弄回家。


	10. Chapter 10

10.  
土方处理完屯所的事务之后，便回到房间，准备休息。他刚推开房门就发现房间里坐着一只卷毛。

“不是叫你走了吗？”土方略带惊异地说，但是眼中的喜悦出卖了他。

“当然是要继续白天未完成的事啊。”银时狡黠一笑，“小十四不会害羞了吧，莫非小十四还是处子身？”

“才……才没害怕呢！”土方红着脸辩驳，“明明是洁身自好才对……”土方的脸越来越红，说着还侧过脸去。

银时看得鼻血都流下来了，明明是冷酷无情的鬼副长，却唯独在自己面前露出这种神情，还摆出一副任君采撷的样子，这要是不推倒就太没天理了。

九条狐尾迎风展开，把土方的四肢捆住摁在地上。银时以饿虎扑兔之势扑了上去。

“阿银设了隔音结界哦，小十四就算哭破嗓子都不会有人来的哦。”银时一脸奸笑地说。

银时轻轻抽掉土方脖子上的领巾丢在一边，又慢慢地，一颗扣子一颗扣子地解开他的外套，马甲，然后是衬衫，一点一点地暴露出土方白皙的身子。银时的动作从容不迫，像是在享受这个过程一样。

银时用尾巴缠绕着土方赤裸的身子，自己也把衣服脱了个精光。银白的狐尾不断蹭着土方身上的敏感之处，甚至有一条缠上了土方的下体，又白又卷的狐毛轻轻刺激着龟头，让土方不禁呻吟出声。

鸟类的体温要比哺乳动物高出不少，因此，在土方看来，银时的一切触摸都是微凉的，可这些微凉的触碰却让他觉得越来越热，只有更多的触摸才能缓解身上的热意。他不禁呻吟起来，想要索取更多。

银时抱着土方的头，吻上了他那光洁的额头，等到那额头被弄得湿漉漉的时候才肯放开。离开了额头，银时又转向了那两片薄唇，吸吮，轻咬，而后又用舌头撬开贝齿，勾住土方的舌尖，在那湿热口腔里翩翩起舞。不肯服输的的土方暗暗在舌头上使劲，生涩却凶狠地想要夺回主动权，却被银时用霸道的吻技和划过乳尖的狐尾破解。

放过那张不服输的嘴，银时又转向了那两颗早已在狐尾抚摸下硬挺充血的乳尖。银时嘴里舔咬着土方嫩红的乳尖，手上却在用从土方房间里找到的润滑剂开拓着他的后穴。和润滑剂同是找到的还有一些小玩具，想起那些小玩具，银时眼前就会浮现出土方拿着玩具抚慰自己的样子，心里不禁泛起一丝醋意，下次一定让小十四亲身示范一下才行，他想。

扩张进行得非常轻松，看来十四没少自己玩呢，银时心想，不过那些玩具哪个都没阿银我的计数棒雄伟呢！心怀嫉妒的银时手上又加大了按揉土方前列腺的力度，这一揉便揉出了土方如奶猫般的呻吟。这声拐着弯的呻吟勾得银时再也把持不住，握住小银时就往扩张好的穴口塞。

土方睁着沁满生理泪水的迷离双眼眼一看，小银时竟然是一根又硬又长的狐鞭，不禁仰头长啸，“为什么要在这个方面强调动物的设定啊！”那根等比例放大的，并且因为有着阴茎骨支撑而格外坚硬的小银时，缓慢而又检定地插进了土方的肉穴里。那根东西一路捅到直肠的尽头，让土方心里不禁升起了被捅进内脏的恐惧，可穴里火热的软肉却紧紧地绞住这根从土方初识人事便开始渴望的东西。

银时抓住土方的大腿根，开始冲撞起来，高热的肠肉献媚似的吸吮着肉棒，而肉棒却随着抽插不断膨胀。

“别……哈啊……再大了!肠子……肠子要破了！”土方的话语都被肉棒顶碎化作了呻吟。

可这话却让银时颇为受用，毕竟男人都希望自己大，尤其是这话从爱人嘴里说出来就更好了。兴奋的银时更加用力地狠狠抽出，插入，每次都要狠狠地碾过前列腺，让土方呻吟出声，也让小土方狂流前液。

当那根狐鞭完全膨胀起来之后，银时减慢了抽插幅度，而肉棒根部的结也开始膨胀起来。蝴蝶状的结不断涨大，狠狠地撑开土方的肠子，压住了前列腺，让土方感到了一种肠子要被撑破了的恐惧。

“嘿嘿，我们狐族这里有个结，”银时虚指着自己的肉棒说道，“交配的时候会膨胀起来，目的是为了锁住爱人，”银时又戳了戳土方被撑平褶皱的穴口，“等到精液全部射进这里，才能放你走。”

土方看向了自己肌肉紧实的小腹，脑海中开始幻想起银时的肉棒是怎样塞满他的肉穴，等一会又会有多少凉凉的精液射进来。被塞得满满的好舒服，好想被银时的精液填满，满到从穴口里溢出来，土方被自己堪称放荡的想法和源源不断的快感送上了干高潮，肉穴也随之痉挛般地紧缩，狠狠地吮吸着肉棒。

“十四你真棒！初体验就这么……”银时贴近土方的耳朵，“放荡！”银时的话语和热气一股劲地乎在他耳朵上。土方被语言刺激得浑身一抖，小土方缓缓吐出白浊，高潮时紧绞的蜜穴也如愿地尝到了渴求的精液。

“放心睡吧，十四。”银时的眼中泛起一抹紫色，土方便觉得眼皮像灌了铅一样，越来越沉，昏睡过去之前，他隐隐约约地感觉到银时把他抱起来帮他擦洗身体。

第二天一早，土方在枕边发现了一只狐毛毡九尾狐，上面还有银时身上甜甜的气味，银时还还细心地用红豆扎了眼睛，不过就算做成毛毡，银时的毛还是卷得不行。  
“混蛋卷毛”嘴上这么说着，土方把狐毛毡塞进了心口的口袋。

（银时的尾巴瘦了不少）


	11. Chapter 11

11.  
银时最近感觉千年来第一次这么有活力，连走路尾巴都要翘到天上去了，也许这就是爱情的力量吧。他最近一有时间就翻墙去真选组屯所探班（骚扰），而为了蛋黄酱和润滑剂送外卖的时候偶尔会开个小差拿间谍卫星（狐毛毡）侦查（视奸）土方。

更让银时高兴的是，经过他的精心耕耘，土方从一开始提到“那个”都会脸红的纯情好孩子，变成了会眯着眼对他说“混蛋卷毛，快让老子舒服。”的糟糕大人了，更别提土方现在还迷上了骑乘式——主动骑上来还自己扭腰的十四简直太糟糕了!

但是烦恼也还是有的，土方脸皮薄，润滑液和玩具都差遣银时去买。结果银时都开始怀疑，以自己购买润滑液的频率和剂量，成人用品店的老板会不会觉得他是特殊职业者？阿银我可绝对是一条正经狐啊！

想到十四，银时顿时停下了脚步，把外卖放在一旁，进入了狐毛毡的视角。小小白白卷卷的狐毛毡从土方胸前的口袋里探出头来，红豆做的眼睛扫视着房间。当狐毛毡的视线扫过土方的电脑屏幕时，银时不禁大吃一惊，那屏幕上赫然是他的老同学——矮杉的通缉令。

奈良神社里，一头须发皆白的老鹿跪坐在蒲团上轻轻地给一把泛着妖异暗红颜色的打刀涂抹骨粉，作为奈良帮的掌控者，奈良的任何妖类都得尊称他一声大长老，他真正的名字也和他的年龄一起泯灭在一声声大长老中。老鹿细细地擦拭着手中的利刃，本来养护神社里供奉的妖刀这种事不用他出手，可爱刀的他却总是不肯放手。

刀鞘和刀镡被放在一旁摊开的白布上，刀鞘泛着一股凝固血液般的颜色，而刀镡上暗金小蛇的红宝石眼睛也闪着欲择人而噬的光芒。一只紫金色的蝴蝶飞进奈良神社，大长老挥动右臂握刀向斜上方一斩，蝴蝶顿时化为金粉。

“哼，跳梁……”大长老话没说完，金粉便凝成一个披着紫金蝴蝶浴衣的紫发男子，手里的长刀虚架在大长老颈前。

“让我们来再谈谈那批军火吧。”，紫发男人说着把一把泛着红光的打刀扔在地上。“用这把红樱交换。”

“你想干什么？”

“当然是毁灭这个世界！”老鹿惊愕地回头，浑浊的老眼里倒映着高杉癫狂的笑容。

“高杉……时隔多年回到江户……你到底想干嘛？”土方皱着眉摇了摇头。“还是先抓那些麋鹿吧。”土方自言自语着再度翻开了毒蝇伞案的卷宗。过几天就是夏日祭烟火大会了，到时候不仅真选组要派出大量的人员维护治安导致人手缺乏，那些犯罪分子还可能混在庞大的人流里消失无踪。

卷宗里，一张酒吧的照片映入土方的眼帘，“仓库都被我们抄了，线人却还汇报这酒吧里有大量蘑菇……” 是时候来一次便衣排查了，土方想。短暂的沉默之后，副长室里响起了清脆的青轴声。


	12. Chapter 12

12.  
看着眼前那些勉强能称为衣服的物品，土方感觉自己额角青筋直跳，当初让总悟准备装备果然是个错误决定。得好好教训一下总悟那个臭小子了，顺便告诉近藤老大别再宠着他了，都多大了还玩这一套。

但是行动迫在眉睫，已经没有时间计较衣服了，土方只得把那件由渔网链接的两片皮革组成的“衣服”穿上。皮质的“连衣裙”完美地勾勒出土方劲瘦的身材，连接着皮革都渔网织成了两个深V字，前至脐下，后至股沟。纯黑的皮革和渔网衬得土方本就白皙的皮肤更加白得发亮。

土方又带上了配套的黑色皮革及肘长手套，黑色皮革尖刺项圈和黑色渔网大腿袜，又用黑色吊袜带拴好那一直不安分地往下滑的渔网袜，最后再扣上那顶缀着黑色面纱和赤红蔷薇的黑色阔沿帽。

钴蓝的眸子凝视着镜中人，白皙的皮肤因为害羞泛着红，昨晚刚遭过银时毒口的乳尖红肿着从皮革边缘探出头来，“色气”两个字骤然浮现在土方脑海中，现在他有些理解卷毛对这幅身体的痴迷了。不过红肿的乳首摩擦在皮子上着实有些痛，于是土方拿来创可贴粘在了上面。

附在间谍卫星丶狐毛毡里偷窥土方换衣服的银时看着土方那身性感的打扮，顿时感觉自己酸的就像故事里那条吃不到葡萄的狐狸。一想到会有除他以外的人看见土方的身体，心里就妒火难平，恨不得马上出现在土方身边把他拦住，哪怕被土方发现狐毛毡的真相也行。

“热恋中的男人偷窥，视奸自己老婆有什么错！”被土方顶在帽子上的狐毛毡无声地咆哮，大不了被他打一顿嘛，反正小十四又不会下狠手。不过土方把狐毛毡带在帽子上的举动让银时十分满意，起码这小乌鸦还知道自己男人是谁。

夜晚的歌舞伎町一条街是霓虹灯的海洋，连天上的星河与之相比都黯淡得看不见。霓虹灯牌上，花体字“Amor”正发散出粉色的光芒。乔装打扮的真选组队士按计划分批进入这家酒吧，准备把毒贩们一网打尽。

近藤局长和原田假装成两个结伴而行的上班族，可是光头和猩猩坐在一起，却仿佛支起了一个直径一米的抗拒女性结界。两人只好欲哭无泪地饮下苦酒。

穿着一身骚包西装的总悟正手握皮鞭和几个m系女生交谈。聊了没两句就不知道从哪掏出项圈和绳子把人栓了起来。

山崎这种存在感稀薄的透明人甚至不用精心打扮，只要随便往角落里一坐，就仿佛消失了一样。

而土方却感觉今晚他的运气可能用光了。他刚一坐下就开始被不停搭讪，跑去洗手间用微型对讲机求助，可组里的人畏于总悟和银时两大抖S魔王不敢帮忙，不管是被总悟抓到给土方帮忙，还是被银时知道和他老婆太过密切，可都是会倒大霉的。虽然银时平时探班的时候一副和善的样子，可鸦天狗们敏锐的直觉告诉他们，银时绝对是个比抖S王子还可怕的角色。而唯一不怕这两个家伙的局长大人却还在自顾自地喝闷酒。

刚打发走一个来搭讪的，土方耳边响起了一个低沉的嗓音。  
“请您和我们来一趟。”一头穿着西装的雄鹿说，神情却露出不可拒绝的味道。土方心中不禁警铃大作。

西装鹿把土方领进了二楼的一间隐秘包间里。昏暗的包间里，沙发上坐着几个模糊的人影，茶几上还有不少蘑菇干，地下还有几个貌美的纤弱少年。借着微弱的灯光，土方一一辨认出沙发上的人都是奈良帮长老级人物，还有两头正是国际通缉令上的麋鹿，而最后一个紫发独眼的则是红色通缉犯高杉。好嘛，这一家伙全齐了，土方暗自腹诽道。

“宝贝你可真漂亮，快到这来。”一头肥硕的雄鹿拍着大腿说到，他的位置可以把一楼一览无余，想必就是他叫自己上来的，这家伙就是望风的，稳住他就能一网打尽，土方想。不过只叫自己上来的话，其他人应该还没被发现。正在土方思索间，西装鹿男狠狠地推了他一把，为了不被怀疑，土方假装站不稳，摔进了肥鹿怀里，同时悄悄摁下对讲机。

土方强忍着那双油腻的肥鹿手在身上乱摸的恶心感，默默等待增援就位。“听说真选组的副长是个大美人儿，到时候抓到他可得好好玩玩，玩腻了就赏给兄弟们。”肥鹿说着捏了一把土方挺翘的臀，极富弹性的手感令他猥琐地一笑，也让银时差点咬碎了一口牙。

为了给队士们打掩护，土方强忍着恶心和肥鹿继续虚与委蛇，嘴里一直说着恭维的话。“宝贝，吃了这个保证让你爽上天！”那肥鹿得寸进尺，拿着蘑菇干就往土方嘴里喂，为了防止他起疑心，土方只得咽下蘑菇。肥鹿自己也嚼了一把蘑菇，抱着怀里的美人正要亲上去,周身环绕着狐火的银时就撞进了房间。


	13. Chapter 13

13.  
盘旋在银时身边的狐火凝成了一条巨大的九尾狐，咆哮着冲进房间，那惨白的火焰九尾狐撞上沙发便爆炸开来，惨叫声不绝于耳。土方见他进来也不再忍耐，掏出制式长刀一刀斩下肥鹿狗头。鲜血呈扇形飞溅到墙上，画出一道赤红的弧线。

暗间里到处都是惨白色的炽烈火焰，而银时血红的眸子里熊熊怒火比狐火燃烧得还要猛烈。火焰散去之后，除了银时和土方，房间里只有高杉和大长老还站着。毫发无损的高杉对银时露出一个神秘的微笑便化作金粉消失了。

而仅被烧焦衣摆的大长老扫视了一圈倒地昏迷和直接被烧死的帮众们，不屑地哼了一声。在他眼里，那些曾经为他出生入死的属下都不过只是连敌人一招都挡不住都废物炮灰罢了。他保持跪坐的姿势，闭上双眼，枯死树皮般的手紧紧握住身旁的红樱。

土方双手握刀，刀举到和右耳平齐，刀尖直指大长老,银时则摆出了完全相反的姿势。真选组队士这时也包围了上来，但跪坐的大长老纹丝不动，仿佛入定老僧一般。

土方一向是没耐性的那个，他快步上去，双手握刀向前突刺，却被大长老一记居合斩断了武器。眼看上挑的刀尖马上就要刺进土方咽喉，援护而来的银时的用木刀架住了红樱。

银时和大长老在一片废墟里缠斗，每当他俩刀刃  
相撞时，红樱的刀刃上总是会发出赤红的光芒，仿佛在吸取银时的力量。土方忽然看见烧焦的茶几下面压着一把红色刀柄，可手无寸铁的他贸然上前的话，怕是拿不到刀便会受伤。可土方也做不到眼看着银时被妖刀吸取力量，现在本来占上风的银时已经快要被压着打了。就算是近藤和冲田加入也没能扭转战局。

银时在拼刀的间隔和土方交换了个眼神，瞬间明白了他的意思。银时架住红樱的同时脚下一踢便把茶几下的妖刀踢向了土方的方向。拔出妖刀准备参战的土方却呆站在原地，一向冷酷的脸上也露出了惊慌的神情。

拔出妖刀的土方瞬间陷入了幻象之中，他又变回了那个寄住在兄长家的孩子，面对熊熊大火和凶恶的贼人，双眼受伤的大哥躺倒在一旁。幻象再一遍，银时满身是血地躺倒在地上，大长老手提着近藤和冲田的脑袋，正准备斩下银时的头颅。

“你太弱了，什么都保护不了！”一个声音在土方耳旁咆哮，“你以前保护不了大哥，现在也保护不了银时，只要让我吃掉你的灵魂，我就会给你强大的力量！”

刀中妖灵抓住了土方动摇的瞬间，化作黑色的雾气钻进土方口鼻之中。正当他准备吃掉土方的灵魂时，土方挣脱了幻象。“那家伙由老子自己来保护！”黑影惨叫着从土方身体逃了出来，却被土方一个箭步追上斩碎。

降服妖刀的土方加入战斗之后，大长老颓势立显，红樱虽然能吸收对手的力量，但是却对同是妖刀的村麻纱无可奈何。默契无间的银土二人很快抓住了大长老的破绽，可怜大长老供奉了一辈子村麻纱，这回却被它砍了脑袋。

“十四你疯了吧！”战斗结束银时立刻抓住土方的肩膀质问他，“那可是毒品啊！你怎么能吃下去呢！为了办案你要毁了自己一辈子吗？！”

“没事的，你放心吧。”

“你说没事就没事？你就没想过你万一有个三长两短，我怎么办？！为了办案你被人猥亵还吃了毒蘑菇！你就这么糟蹋自己吗！”银时已经担忧得快发狂了。

“我没吃下去！” 土方转头就把几块完整的蘑菇干吐了出来，“这些都在我嗉囊里呢，天然卷。”，土方擦了擦嘴边的口水说道。

“你这是欺骗阿银我真挚的感情！而且穿成这样勾引人！今晚得好好收拾收拾你！”看着银时恼羞成怒的表情，土方不禁感觉背后发凉。

酒吧和很顺利的被查封了，犯人也尽数伏法，唯一在逃的便是高杉晋助了。土方把证据组找到的高杉的半个脚印拿回房间检查。毕竟事关江户的安全，银时也不好说什么，只能放下狠话让土方洗好屁股等着，结案之后一定好好收拾他。

土方拿着脚印仔细端详着，发现混着青苔的泥土里还粘了些白色的粉末。毒品？炸药？淀粉？土方脑海中出现无数种可能，但是直觉告诉他，应该是淀粉。于是他起了一点点沾着淀粉的泥土，轻轻把碘酒倒了上去。粉末果然变成了蓝色。

三天后就是夏日烟花祭，如果不能抓到高杉，后果不堪设想。可仅凭一点淀粉是没法确定高杉的藏身之处的。

淀粉……高杉……被藏匿的军火……军火应该藏在哪个有淀粉的仓库里，可江户存有淀粉的仓库有上百个，根本无从排查。土方皱着眉头继续思考，淀粉工厂要用大量的水，一般沿河修建……脚印上的泥里有青苔还有一股腥味…… 那么高杉一定是在河边！

修建在河边存有淀粉的仓库只有一个——隶属于已经倒闭的大江户淀粉厂的仓库。土方脸上露出了得意的笑容，是时候结束这场猫鼠游戏了，高杉晋助。


	14. Chapter 14

14.  
土方孤身一人藏在灌木丛里观察着大江户淀粉厂的仓库，为了维护夏日烟火祭的秩序，真选组几乎全员出动了，这种前期侦察工作只能让土方这个副长独自一人去做了。

破败的厂房里，一个金发红色身影如迅捷的赤狐一般一闪而过。是红色子弹—来岛又子！土方窃喜起来，高杉果然在这。正当他准备悄悄离开带队回来逮捕高杉时，土方听见身后传来破风声，他连忙转身抽刀格挡，村麻纱将将架住高杉的刀刃。

看着高杉脸上猖狂的笑容，土方不禁感觉心底有一股无名火直往外冒，老子尽心尽力守护的城市，你居然说想毁灭就毁灭？土方看高杉瞎了左眼便专攻他左边身体，借着妖刀和身高的优势成功的压制了高杉。

“束手就擒吧！” 村麻纱上红光一闪，土方双手握刀用力一劈，斩断了高杉的剑。正当土方用刀锋抵着高杉的脖子准备掏出手铐让高杉尝尝银镯子的滋味，他突然听到背后传来一声枪响和子弹破空的声音。土方转身一刀劈开了子弹，又闪身躲过了暗处射来的琴弦，却被高杉绊倒在地，村麻纱也摔飞了出去。

银时赶到仓库时看到高杉坐在一大摞淀粉袋子上抽烟，土方则趴着地上，被禁魔金属锁链捆绑着。  
“你居然能在没有老师的世界安居乐业呢。”高杉阴沉沉地说，“这家伙好像是你珍视之人呢，那么就让你亲眼看着他和江户一起毁灭吧！”

“这是老师生活过的城市，他是我心爱的人，我会用这玩意守护好他们的。”银时掏出木刀举过头顶说道。

“那就来吧！这就杀了你给老师报仇！”高杉如离弦之箭一样冲向银时，招数狠辣，毫不留情。

“害死老师的是毒品啊！老师被人暗算染上毒瘾，每天都痛不欲生，才求我帮他解脱！”银时见招拆招，格开了高杉的长刀，用木刀劈在高杉小腹，高杉踉跄着退了几步。

“老师就是追查奈良帮才会被暗算。”银时继续说。一旁的土方咬着牙忍着剧痛把自己的拇指脱臼，缓缓将手从铁链里挣脱出来。

“我不信！要是真的为什么谁都没告诉我！”高杉如受伤的野兽一般咆哮着，他无法接受银时的解释，更不愿意相信他竟然与害死老师的帮派交易了。

“因为老师叫我守护好你们啊！”银时露出了一个无可奈何的笑容。说时迟，那时快，挣开锁链的土方一个鱼跃飞扑，用铁链缠住了高杉的脚，将他绊倒在地，银时趁机拿木刀猛击高杉的头部将他打晕过去。

银时看着土方身上的各种伤痕心疼得要命，想把人抱进怀里好好抚慰一番，却又怕碰疼伤口不敢动手。土方看他那副小心翼翼的样子，嗤笑一声，靠在了银时肩膀上，两人依偎着走出了仓库。

陷入昏迷的高杉徐徐转醒，他头上伤口里流出的血液淌进了仅剩的独眼，残缺的视野一片猩红，身上被村麻纱划出的伤口隐隐作痛。他蠕动着爬向一袋沾染了鲜血的淀粉。高杉最后望向仓库门外，银时和土方依偎在一起的景象深深地印在他的独眼之中，毁灭……一定要毁灭……他不断喃喃自语。高杉抓起那袋淀粉扯开袋子将撒向空中，随后掏出打火机点燃了粉尘。

粉尘混着炸药产生了剧烈的爆炸，仓库就像一条喷火的巨龙一样，从窗户和门口喷出长长的火柱。冲天火光吞没了银土二人的身影。

###be请在这里停留###

千钧一发之际，银时抱着土方跳进了河里，不会游泳的土方着实呛了好几大口水。而银时就更惨了，为了护着身为彩号的土方，他被火柱灼伤了头发，一头蓬松的天然卷被烧成了齐达内。看到银时的新造型，土方噗嗤一声就笑了出来。

两天后  
夏日祭烟火大会上，银时孤零零地站在河边等待烟火表演，身旁出双入对的情侣们让他艳羡不已。为什么别人在约会，阿银我帅气能干的老婆就在加班啊！银时心里酸得不行，卷毛脑袋都垂了下去。

银时正在伤心时，眼前突然出现了一颗苹果糖，低沉而有磁性的声音也在耳边响起，“喏，卷毛，随手买了点你的猫粮。”他顺着苹果糖看去，正是穿着制服怀里怀里还抱着一大堆食物的土方，土方身后便是不断绽放着烟花的天空。

“副长大人这是带头开小差？”

“陪你看个烟火而已，天又不会塌。”

“烟火真美。”

“我们明年还可以来看。”

“明年不行，要一辈子才好。”

土方抱着银时的大尾巴，又忍不住揪了一把。

“啊！好痛！”

“是本能啦！白痴卷毛！”


	15. 番外

连续加班一周的土方终于结束了工作，江户最近实在是不太平，奈良帮，北欧驯鹿，高杉再加上烟火大会，整个真选组连轴转了一周才处理完毕，之前已经频繁加班的队士们都有了怨言，于是老好人局长大手一挥，全部放假！就连工作狂副长大人都被强迫休息了。

土方穿着一袭黑色和服踏上了夕阳的余晖，空气中还残存着太阳的余温，六月的晚霞呈现出瑰丽的玫瑰色。

“歌舞伎町……登势酒馆……这卷毛到底找了什么地方开店啊，真是的。”

土方看着银时发来的定位不禁腹诽道，歌舞伎町简直是江户犯罪率最高的地方，看来以后要加强巡逻了。土方在夕阳下拖着长长的背影走向了那个挂着“万事屋阿银”招牌的小店。

土方踏上有些褪色的迎宾毯，伸手刚要敲门，门就打开了，身穿粉色荷叶边印草莓围裙的银时脸上带着温柔的笑，夕阳给卷毛也染上了温暖的粉橙色。

“欢迎回来” “我回来了”  
两人的声音同时响起，又同时笑出了声。

刚被拉进玄关的土方就被银时用嘴唇堵上了嘴，虽然嘴上不承认，但是土方确实很怀恋被银时气息包围的感觉，他甚至有点享受被银时霸道的舌头侵犯口腔的感受。好想被他狠狠地侵犯啊！土方默默期待着今晚能有一场酣畅的性事排解肉穴中的痒意。

一吻过后，双颊绯红的土方才注意到银时背后只剩下一条尾巴了。不等他开口询问，里屋里鱼贯走出了九个只有一条尾巴的银时。九个只有一条尾巴的银时围绕着土方，九张一样的脸上带着九个一摸一样的坏笑。

“九尾狐的分身术，一条尾巴可以变成一个分身，就由十四好好体验一下吧。”

土方感觉这简直是自己人生中最荒谬的一天——被九个银时摁在地上玩弄。土方被扒得精光，九个银时摁得他动弹不得，耳朵，嘴唇，乳尖，男跟，肉穴，甚至手指和脚趾都被银时玩弄着。此时此刻，土方的五感都被银时所占据，所能感受到的只有银时。

一个银时抓住土方那节肌肉紧实皮肤白皙的小腿不断亲吻摩挲着，他曾亲眼见过那流畅肌肉线条下蕴藏的强大力量，可现在土方却任由他摆布。濒临高潮的他浑身泛着绯红色，白皙的皮肤上覆着一层晶亮的薄汗。

这个强大而高傲的男人向自己交出了一切，包括身体的支配权。这份炽热的信任感把银时的心都融化了，他恨不得把土方揉进自己的骨血中，永不分离。

不过这个小十四居然敢穿得那么性感跑到酒吧去，还是要好好惩罚一下的。银时本体拿出一把闪着寒光的剃刀，九个银时一起发出了阴沉沉的笑声，笑得土方心里直发毛，刚想挣扎却立刻被银时们镇压了。

四个银时分别摁住土方的四肢，其他四个银时手法轻柔地给土方的腋下和阴部打上泡沫。

银时露出一个残忍的笑容，“小十四一会可别乱动哦，万一割到别的地方……就不好了。”锋利的剃刀轻轻划过土方的皮肤，却没留下半点伤痕。

“刮破皮只能说是你技术太差，一千年都活到狗肚子里了。”

“你这小乌鸦毛没几根，嘴倒是挺硬，不知道你下面那张嘴有没有这么硬。”说着银时就让一个分身把三指探入那扩张完毕的湿热肉穴里，对着那块板栗大小的微硬肠肉按揉起来。

土方顿时发出了舒爽的呻吟，“卷毛你没吃饭啊！用力点！快让我舒服！”

看到土方这幅欲求不满的样子，坏心眼的银时反而停了手，把土方留在了高潮的边缘。不满的土方扁了扁嘴，瞪了银时一眼，可泛红的眼角和湿润的眼珠都使这个本该恶狠狠的瞪眼变得色气十足，银时顿时觉得胯下硬得发疼。

银时本体拿着剃刀轻轻地刮掉泡沫，每刮掉一分泡面，便多露出一分白嫩的皮肤。剃刀带走了泡沫和杂乱的毛发，只留下了光滑细腻的皮肤。银时不禁舔上了那光洁的腋下，新奇的触感叫土方浑身一颤。

银时手里的剃刀来到了胯下，事关两人下半身性福，银时下刀格外谨慎小心，倍感危机的小十四也颤巍巍地滴下了前液。

银时点着小十四的顶端调笑道，“小十四可真变态，被刮毛都能兴奋成这样。”

“你才变态！臭卷毛，内心和天然卷一样扭曲的变态！” 土方红着脸反驳。

银时抬手又是两刀，土方脖子以下的最后一点毛发也消失了。

“你这里光溜溜的，像小孩子一样。”银时满意地摸了摸自己的杰作，光滑的触感令他非常受用。

土方涨红了脸怒吼道，“老子这样还怎么去公厕和澡堂啊！”

“那就不要去，省的阿银我的小十四被别人看光了。”

“谁是你的东西啊，少得意了，臭狐……”土方反驳的话说了一半就被银时用嘴唇堵了回去，八个分身也都变回了银时身后的尾巴。  
粗长的肉棒刚一进那欲求不满的肉穴，便被软热的穴肉绞得死死的。

土方搂紧了银时，双腿也缠上了银时的腰，身下的小嘴狠狠地吸吮着渴求已久的肉棒，还时不时挑衅似的嘬上一口。受到挑衅的银时强忍着射精的冲动，抱着土方狠狠地顶弄起来，粗长的肉棒带着根部的结一起在肠道里搅动，每当硕大的结发狠似的碾过前列腺，都让土方爽得眼冒金星，嘴角也扯出了淫靡的银丝。

一向爱较劲的两人在床上也一样喜欢较劲。“一定要让那混蛋先射出来！”是两人床事不变的主题之一。银时抱着土方如野兽般疯狂地啃吻着他的嘴唇，下身的动作更加粗暴，土方却在粗暴的性爱中得了趣，同样激烈地回应着银时。

强烈的快感如洪水般冲刷着土方的大脑，眼看就要突破那层岌岌可危的堤坝，肠肉也开始痉挛般地禁绞着银时的肉棒。感受到了熟悉的禁绞，银时脸上露出了得意的笑，抓住土方的腰，坏心眼地用他阴茎根部的结不断碾过那个栗子大小的器官，将土方送上了高潮。银时正想嘲笑缓缓流出精液的小土方，自己却被土方一个猛夹缴了械。

打扫完战场的银时走进客厅便看见土方披着自己的云纹和服坐在糖分匾额下，惬意地抽着事后烟。

“好饿，想吃蛋黄酱饭配你做的味增汤。”

“好嘞！老婆大人！”

ps.十四变回乌鸦之后发现身上少了好几片羽毛，回家就薅秃了银时的尾巴尖儿。


End file.
